Lip balm
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Alfred mira a Inglaterra que duerme placidamente en el sillón grande, Jones no lo entiende, cada vez que lo observa sus labios se resecan, no le servía de nada su maldito bálsamo labial, quizás la respuesta la tenía Arthur Kirkland…en sus labios. USxUK.


Otro fic! me van quedando sólo veinte y alcanzo los cien, nunca pensé que llegaría este día :3

**Pareja: **Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
><strong>Advertencia: <strong>ChapStick.

Alfred no era alguien como Francis -dígase amanerado, metrosexual, afeminado e incluso niña- no, no era alguien como él, ni siquiera en lo pervertido, tampoco hallaba la necesidad de que un hombre se maquillara, aunque Francis al parecer no lo hacía contrario a lo que decían muchos, el pobre tipo ni se depila y se va a dar el tiempo de maquillarse, en otros aspectos era -muy- un tanto salido.

Pero una crema no estaba mal, Alfred lo sentía en sus labios, estaban secos, sacó su ChapStick del bolso, no era brillo labial, sólo era un bálsamo con sabor y olor para los labios resecos. Cada vez más secos, se estaba echando a cada momento mientras juntaba los labios y se pasaba la lengua por ellos.

Los sentía ásperos y agrietados, era incomodo, hasta podía sacarse con los dientes pequeñas tiritas de cuero sin llegar a sangrar, dolía, era molesto, luego miró a su invitado, Arthur, recostado en su sillón, sí, la fragancia llegaba hasta sus incautas narices, estremeciéndolo, se había quedado como siempre por asuntos de negocios, estaba dormido en el sillón grande. Alfred cada vez que lo miraba allí, respirando calmadamente con sus labios rojizos y húmedos se relamía, ansioso, como si le hiciera falta aquella boca unida a la suya.

Se sentía seco por culpa de Inglaterra.

–Maldito seas, Arthur…–susurró por lo bajo.

Pero la inercia era demasiado poderosa, no sabía que hacía avanzando hasta él, trató de detenerse, se golpeó en la cabeza, pero nada, seguía como zombi hasta la carne fresca, la hermosa textura, la piel con la extravagante esencia a té que hacía que todo su cuerpo necesitara de esa humedad.

Y así, poco a poco fue hasta su rostro, se echó suavemente en los labios el bálsamo nuevamente, dejando una capa gruesa, tomo una de las manos del inglés uniéndola a la suya, su corazón cada vez estaba más frenético, sabía que no debería estar haciendo eso, acosando y deseando a su invitado de esa forma, pero no podía evitarlo, era Arthur.

Y lo besó, el contacto fue electrizante, los posó allí por un tiempo prolongado mientras sus mejillas de volvían carmín y se apegaba más al dormido cuerpo de su contrario, aspirando y sintiendo oleadas de calor ante el sutil tacto, luego, los presionó más, dejando marcado el sabor del bálsamo labial en los del inglés con una textura ahora parecida a la suya, se quedó allí por un par de segundos hasta que se separa, pero la escena que contemplaba lo hizo desistir de su idea de alejarse, el inglés estaba sutilmente rojo y acalorado aún en sueños, sus labios volvieron por inercia a la boca del contrario, esta vez lamiéndolos con precaución, sintiéndolos suaves y húmedos, apretó con más fuerzas sus caderas provocando un pequeño gemidito en el ser de abajo.

Uno pequeño, pero suculento que hizo que la boca del inglés se entreabriera y que delicadamente Alfred metiera su lengua en esa cavidad, mojada y tibia, relajante y placentera que tensaba cada uno de sus músculos dejándolo ya arriba del inglés presionado sus pechos y sus entrepiernas mientras acariciaba la parte interna de los muslos del británico.

Seco, estaba seco, ese labial ayudaba, pero la verdadera cura era ese inglés. Sigue besando, ahora el cuello, dando pequeñas mordidas mientras escucha lo sutiles suspiros de kirkland, todo era mágico hasta que éste abre los ojos, algo sorprendido.

–¿A-Alfred? ¿q-q-qué demonios haces? –estaba rojo y suspiraba fuerte, no podía creer que Jones estaba allí, desabotonando suavemente su camisa.

–Tus labios, te echo lip balm…–susurró inocente pero con sus ojos cargados en pasión.

–¡Mis labios están bien, idiot! ¡mi camisa no tiene nada que ver! –

–No, no lo están… –susurró ronco mientras delineaba los labios suavemente con la yema de sus dedos echando con delicadeza un poco de aquel bálsamo mientras el inglés forcejeaba, lleno de deseo Jones volvía a besar esos labios, infinitamente adictivos, húmedos y mojados para él que llenaban completamente todos sus sueños.

Y ese día, a ese paso de mordidas, lamidas y caricias Alfred terminaría humedeciendo algo más que los simples y deliciosos labios de Arthur…éste lo sabía, pero no opuso resistencia, muy en el fondo el también estaba sediento y seco desde hace quizás mucho más tiempo que ese norteamericano.

**N.A: **Espero que les gustara, nunca me voy más por lo pasional, ahora sí lo hice, espero que les gustara y que el cambio no fuera malo, bendito sea el "Bálsamo de labios", sin decir que me sirve mucho, la marca mencionada es de USA, y eso… que viva el USxUK!


End file.
